The White Witch's Spy
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: Slight AU The White Witch is the most feared Being in Narnia but how does she keep that fear alive? Through the most hated Commander in Narnia...
1. Prologue

This is my first Narnia fic and one i'm not really sure will work out but please bare with me and let me know what you think

**Disclaimer: **I own Narnia...I wish. I do however own the plot and the elusive Blue Fire...

* * *

The White Witch's Spy

Prologue

_I can now officially congratulate myself on being the most hated person in Narnia. Everyone wants to kill me and though they all fear me and what I can do they would overcome their fear in a moment to be able to be the one to kill me. They may hate and fear Her but she has always been this way. Narnians true to Aslan hate me more because I was once one of them._

_I only did what I thought was right and now I can't seem to change my path without causing pain. Because no matter what they say I never meant for all this to happen. _

_No matter where I run I can't seem to outrun the past. She will always capture me and bring me back. She uses the very thing I care for most to make me do things I hate. I did them and I still couldn't save him and now I am bound by my very word._

_I don't think I'll ever hate anyone as much as I hate her. Every order she gives me tears me apart and the smile on her face proves it. I can see the glint in her eyes and malicious smile. She's safe in the knowledge that her magic will always protect her._

_I'm hurting the people I once swore to protect. I have to do this I have no choice but she knows that she needs to word her commands carefully because one wrong word and I'll twist it to do as I please. She cannot punish me for this because I am simply carrying out her orders. It's her own fault if it does not go the way she planned._

_Still I find myself in a place of pain. I was never meant to be here and every little thing I do tears my heart to shreds. I can stand the pain I inflict on myself but I cannot stand the pain I am inflicting on others. But I can't seem to help it. No matter what I do it just seems to make it worse._

_No matter what I do I cannot but help those I love. Everything I do only seems to hurt them more. Now I have committed the ultimate betrayal…I have turned against the ones I swore to protect and serve until the winter could be banished from Narnia forever._

_I pray I'll be able to tell them how sorry I am and explain the true nature of my betrayal but until then I have to hope that one of them does not succeed in killing me for the crimes I have committed against the True King of Narnia…_


	2. Chapter 1: Illusions Of Freedom

OMG! I can't believe how long it took me to update this thing! It's shocking and i have no excuse other than i'm so sorry! This story has took a drastic turn while i was writing this, and the original plot has changed so much it's scary. and i'm seriously tempted to take it off the sight or at least leave it be. Tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: **C'mon i wish... Altough i think i can safetly say that the reluctant but brilliant second in command is mine. Although she scares me sometimes so maybe not lol.

**Reviewers:**

**Note to all reviewers: **Thanx to all of you i'm just so sorry it took so long for an update!

**Sakuraangel3: **Thanx for the review! I'm so pleased you like it. I hope this chapter doesn't scare you off!

**Morotar: **Thanx for the reivew! I'm really pleased you see the potential although if i'm honest it's kinda wavering now. So tell me what you think! As for the Blue Fire thing, yeah he does and i didn't think of that till you mentioned it. Kinda made me feel good lol. Thanx for reading.

**Jasonc13: **Thanx for the reivew! They do don;t they? Let's hope they get a clue soon. Thanks for reading!

**Darkligheningevny: **Thanx for the review! I always thought that Jadis was the controlling type and i always thought that her followers were not explored enough since obviously we were following Aslan and the kids so this is my attempt to do that. Thanx for reading

**Flamersunite:** Thanx for the reivew! Give me a chace though! I'm a sucker for action and once i get into it there'll be loads of it. And as for rewriting TWTWATW I don't think so i'm not stupid! It's just me trying to see the otherside of the battlefield and having fun with the characters putting them in more situations i thought they should be in.

**Don-Amy: **Thanx for the review! Hey girl! How are you? God this took ages to update you've probably forgot all about it now. But if you get the chance read it i deffo need a second opinion.

* * *

The White Witch's Spy

Chapter One: Illusions Of Freedom

Jadis returned to the castle in a rather good mood. She had not expected to find the Son of Adam wondering round the forest like that and it had made for a good investment. Now all she needed was for him to bring his siblings to her and the prophecy would be made useless.

She was amazed at how she managed these things at times. Did humans not have brains? Not that she wished that they did because it did make her plan flow easier but still…You'd think that he would have known. Jadis allowed herself a smile in victory.

She would not celebrate yet though. She had not worked this hard to get complacent. Narnia was almost at her mercy but there was still the resistance that needed to be wiped out. The few members of Narnia that still believed they could win.

She smirked. They definitely did not expect that to last long. Not if they had any value of their own life and if nothing else the threat of death made them accept her rule. Amazing what people would do to make sure their death sentence was aborted.

Of course there were still those that did not care about their lives and choose to disobey her anyway. Death came swiftly to those that she caught but for everyone she caught there were still more. She scowled she would be rid of them if it was the last thing she did!

She sat on her throne and laughed. That had been so easy. And he was one of the sons of Adam that was meant to dethrone her and then reign in Narnia, she didn't believe it! If that was what she had to fight then this was going to be easy the last of the resistance in Narnia would disappear and she would be able to rule totally.

She rang a bell and her servants appeared before her unable or unwilling to resist the call. Most came willing the threat of being hurt was just to intense for most but there were those that tried to ignore it and they were left in pain for their efforts.

The second General under the Queen was one of those that had found herself in a situation she wasn't sure how to get herself out of. Ruby was Maugrim's second in command though it wasn't by choice. She'd made the mistake of asking Jadis for help when she was young and stupid and the price had been slavery.

Although then Ruby hadn't realised what was what it would be

"Ruby, come here." Her general, the second in command under Maugrim, a girl that looked no older than 21 but in Narnia looks could be deceptive. Another reason Jadis had managed to rule Narnia for so long, no one had seen her coming until it was too late and they were unable to stop her.

"Yes my Queen." Ruby said quietly though her teeth were gritted. "I do not care how you do it but you do as I ask is that understood." Ruby couldn't face having to answer again so she simply nodded again. A short sharp nod and nothing more.

Ruby knew she should give more but she was only willing to give what she had too. "And is there a team out to find the Daughters of Eve and Sons of Adam." "As far as I am aware they are not yet back in Narnia." Ruby said quietly. "You must trust my judgement my Queen. Of this I am sure."

For al Jadis knew Ruby hated her servitude to the Queen and therefore the throne of Narnia Jadis knew Ruby could do nothing to stop it. She knew Ruby enjoyed being a Hunter and would have one day followed Jadis freely but Jadis did not see it fit to wait. Ruby did her job and she was loyal. She could be nothing but loyal. That was all that mattered. It was one of the reasons she continued to be the second in command of the armies.

Jadis nodded once. "Fine then you all are dismissed. Keep a close eye on the Northern forests I feel they will return soon. And I want to know about it. understand?" "Yes my queen." Ruby murmured and Maugrim growled his understanding before leading his wolves out of the throne room.

Ruby remained for a second before going in the opposite direction further into the palace and as far from Jadis as she could get. She needed space; she needed the illusion of freedom although she had not known freedom for at least three centuries.

She walked to her rooms the ice palace served her well beauty and ice masking the true nature of the palace which was to keep her prisoner. She called from her window to her most trusted friend Valiant he soared in through the open window and landed on her arm.

A beautiful sliver falcon and her only true friend in the world. She had lost all friends and family when she had made her choice all that time ago. She liked to think it didn't affect her, she had after all made the right choice. Jadis would win the war against Aslan in the end. "How are you my Heart?" Valiant asked once he had landed on her arm. "I could be better my darling." She answered in a heavy voice. "But the needs of the Queen prevail and whether I want to or not I must answer her call."

Valiant nuzzled her neck affectionately. "When will she understand that you only fight her because she forces servitude on you?" Ruby laughed quietly. "I think it is a game the Queen and I play." "You will get through this Ruby." He said strongly. "You always do." "Thanks Valiant, sometimes I don't know what I'd do without you."

She smiled and stroked his feathers then her head snapped up. "I have to go Valiant, Maugrim calls me." Valiant took flight leaving her arm. "Do we know why little one?" He asked. "Apparently Mr. Tumnus needs to be questioned. I have to be there the whole pack is being called." Valiant looked at her. "The whole Pack?" She nodded.

"Yes. The whole Pack." "I'll speak to you soon." Ruby rushed out of her rooms changing into her wolf form as she went. It a secret between her and the Queen that she could shift shape it was something that had been part of her enslavement meaning she became one of the queen's trusted secret police. It also made her one of the most hated individuals in Narnia but then, no one knew that she was really human.

It was a lot easier to hate the She Wolf of the Pack. She changed as she ran through the palace and ploughed through the snow to catch up with her Pack that were three miles ahead of her heading towards the Northern forests. She snarled and picked up her pace. She was not about to let them have the hunt without her, after all she was the one with the connections. She was the one that knew the forest and its alliance's.

She caught up with her pack as they neared the cave Tumnus kept as his own. She snarled at the Pack and they parted to let her through. Maugrim was waiting for her at the head of the Pack. "You should not have left without me." She snarled.

"When the Queen orders there is little we can do." Maugrim said acknowledging they had left her to catch up but not apologising for it. "One more minute would not have mattered it only took me five to catch you at full run." Ruby snarled but said nothing more. She was not going to argue this. Not now.

"Just forget it." She said. "Let's get on with this. Now." The wolves formed a semi-circle round the cave and then Maugrim walked up and howled at the door. "Tumnus get out here now." Maugrim snarled. The wolves could hear a commotion inside the cave. Ruby snarled. "Let's break down the door!" Maugrim smiled a wolfish smile before throwing himself at the door and it splintered with a crash.

Ruby led the wolves in behind her and they found Tumnus collapsed on the floor as if he had crashed head first over his table. "We're here to question you in the name of the Queen." Maugrim snarled.

"Why would you need to come here?" Tumnus asked looking at the Pack liket they were the last people he really wanted to see. "We have information that you have been hiding a Daughter of Eve here in your cave." "A Daughter Of Eve?" Tumnus asked. "I've never even seen a Daughter of Eve before and even if I did the rules are that we are to hand them over to the Queen. There has never been a Daughter of Eve in this House."

Ruby stalked the House trying to decide whether he was lying or not. She may have been a slave to the Queen but she was damn good at her job as a Tracker. It also made her one of the most hated beings in Narnia. She hoped one day that if she did her job correctly the Queen would grant her, her freedom.

She picked up nothing but the scent of Tumnus. "There has been no one else here Maugrim." She said. Kicking a piece of fabric out from under her feet. "If the daughter of eve was here then she is gone now. It is obvious to me though Tumnus that your alliance's are no longer trustworthy. We will take you to be questioned."

As Ruby led the Pack outside she caught an unfamiliar scent. She snarled. "The Daughter of Eve was here! You Tumnus betrayed the Queen!" The Pack turned on him. "At least I was never a traitor to my people and my family!" Tumnus snarled back at her.

Ruby lashed out in anger and back handed Tumnus across the face before snarling at the wolves. "Get him out of my sight. Half of you to the palace with the prisoner and half with me. We search the forests!"

Maugrim looked at his second with pride. He was head of the Secret Police but he was happy to let her take charge for the moment. He could supervise the prisoner and take advantage with the Queen. He watched as his second led half the wolves North while he went South towards the Palace. Things were about to get interesting in Narnia but he knew his Queen would prevail.

No one would dare to challenge the might of Queen Jadis. He led his wolves further south intent on showing his queen his trophy and proving to her that his police were capable of capturing traitors in Narnia.

_Further South…_

Four children discover for the first time the wonders of Narnia and bring hope to a nation that previously had none. Now the fight is on. Who will win when the battle of Good Vs. Evil really begins?

* * *

Really need you to tell me what you think here guys...

Cya next time

Blue Fire xx


	3. Chapter 2: Regret

Hey everyone I'm back again with this chapter its short and kind of an interude for the next chapter which i am having alot of fun writing so hopefully while not the best chapter i could have written it will keep u entertained until i finish the next chapter

**Disclamier: **Obviously Narnia doesn't belong to me do i look like a Genius? Didn't think so

Now for the reviewers...

**JediMan: **Thanx for the review! Though i guess you'll probs be more skepital after this chapter but thanx for the interest anyway i promise it does get better.

**Morohtar: **Thanx for the review! And what a review it was! My god thanx so much for all those tips i will keep them in mind though really they wont come into affect til chapter three as ive said this is kind of an interlude for my next chapter i thought it would be nice to post it as it flows into the next chapter. So until chapter three read on!

* * *

The White Witch's Spy

Chapter Two: Regret

_I once again congratulate myself in being the reason Narnia remains under Her rule. This time though I have no excuse I knew it was wrong I've now seen what her rule has done to Narnia and it's people since Aslan left all that time ago but now I find its like an addiction I don't want to do it but I cannot be swayed from my path I am Her servant and her servant I will remain._

_I hate Her I hate her more than anyone but I find myself doing her bidding though it almost rips me apart to be doing so. _

_I can't believe what I did today. I have done many things I am not proud of, many things that may be called evil but none were as evil as perhaps my actions today. I led the Secret Police to an innocent member of Narina. There is truly a reason I am the most hated being in the whole of the land. But I had to do it. I am bound to her. I cannot do any other than her bidding though I will always regret my actions. _

_I had to do it. They left me no choice how can one stand against Her? She is the most powerful in Narnia. What the Queen wants the Queen gets and though I might try and fight it that is the way my life is._

_I watched out the window as they brought him back and I swore he had more power and strength than I will ever had. He stood against her will and never said a word. I know now that he is in the dungeons and what will befall him from there I do not know. What I do know is this is all my fault. _

_I turned away as he caught my eye and snarled. The Queen turned and smiled as she saw me watching. I wanted to die. I'm a traitor and that makes me the Queen's. I know she enjoys the power she has over me and one day I want to break free but I wonder if I will ever be strong enough. _

_Not so long ago I would have laughed at the thought of serving the winter the way many do but now I find myself doing exactly that. The mite of the Queen is nothing to be scoffed at and as the traitors are steadily caught I wonder why they fight._

_It's been a long winter in Narnia and I can't understand why they would fight for something they have no control over. Of course I may fear the Queen and hate Her rule over me but I still fight. It is the same thing I wonder._

_I see her come towards me, she's intent on making sure I carry out the next phase of the attack traitors are in her midst it would seem. I dread to wonder what she will make me do now._

_No._

_I won't. _

_I can't, I'm hurting the people I once called family where is the justice in this? Will this ever end?_

_And suddenly I realise why they fight the war I am no longer truly a part of. Because they want Freedom. Something most Narnia have never seen since the Winter came. And once again I am forced to see that I made the wrong choice and I know that when Aslan returns, because I know he will and deep down im sure the Queen does too then I will have to pay for my treatchry along with my crimes. _

_I pray that day comes soon before I have to do something even an evil being like me may not have the courage to do… _


End file.
